


Winter Wonderland

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes his girlfriend's fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, I decided to not put this in my HBG series. Don’t ask why, I just did.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lavender was being led by the hand by her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

“Harry, where are we going?” she asked.

She and Harry were professors at Hogwarts. Harry took over the DADA position and ended the curse the position had on it for ages it seemed. Lavender was the new Divination teacher and actually made the class a challenge unlike past years where it was an easy grade. She also made it fun for the students and she was a very popular teacher along side Harry.

“It’s a surprise Lav, you’ll love it” Harry said with a grin.

Now Lavender trusted Harry. She along with pretty most of her year fought in the war that had ended with Voldemort’s demise by Harry's hand. After the war Harry left to get away from everything and to travel the world since he had been confined to Britain for a good part of his life. When he returned he appeared to be a new wizard.

As for Lavender, she had changed after the war. She no longer was the gossip queen after barely escaping being attacked by Greyback. She was so close from being turned to a werewolf or ending up dead. That kind of thing changed you. Lavender became tougher, stronger and shed her ditzy ways mostly. She turned Ron down when he tried to get back with her after Hermione shot him down.

Lavender and Harry started to hang out when Harry came back. They never really connected before due to Lavender’s flighty nature, but she was different and the two hit it off. It didn’t take too long til they announced to their close friends they were dating and have been dating for more than a year. Neither were in a rush to marry, but both wanted to. They were just happy to be with each other at the moment.

Soon the couple reached a familiar corridor.

 _The Room of Requirement, why are we going there and what does Harry have up his sleeve?_ Lavender thought.

Harry paced back and forth three times and a door appeared. Harry took Lavender’s hand and opened the door. Lavender’s eyes widened at the sight before it. It was a grand winter wonderland. Everything was made out of ice and snow.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but why?” Lavender asked.

“Well, it was from a fantasy you had” Harry said.

Lavender furrowed her brow. Fantasy, sure she and Harry shared their fantasies during post coitus, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember her saying anything about this. Her mind shifted then her eyes widened. She remembered who she had told.

“Parvati” she said.

“Yeah, she let it slip one night” Harry said.

“Ogden’s is her one true weakness” Lavender said with a sigh.

“Yes, but it helped me with this” Harry said.

“So this” Lavender said.

“Yes, you said you fantasized about having sex in the snow. Now I know actually going outside is dangerous even with all the spells and charms we have we’d freeze before we could even get halfway through. So this was a good compromise” Harry said.

“Well then what are we waiting for” Lavender said.

She began to undress and Harry followed suit. Both had scars from the war though Harry several older scars from his past. Harry pulled Lavender into a deep kiss and she moaned, she always did when Harry kissed no matter what. Harry guided them over to a ice sculpted fireplace with icy blue flames. He laid Lavender down on the bank of snow and Lavender anticipated to be cold, but was surprised that it wasn’t, it was soft and cushion like cotton really.

“Magic” Harry said answering his girlfriend’s unasked question with his eyes twinkling like mad.

Lavender huffed and punched Harry in the shoulder.

Harry resumed his kissing and Lavender succumb. They kept on kissing as one of Harry's hands gathered up some snow and placed it on one of her breasts. This actually made Lavender shiver slightly and was confused. The snow wasn’t cold under her, but she felt a chill as it now caressed her chest.

“Magic snow” Harry answered.

Before Lavender could huff again Harry rubbed the snow into her chest and she groaned feeling the cool sensation. It was a biting cold like real snow, but a nice cool tingle, just right and it got her excited. Harry used more snow on Lavender’s chest and Lavender was quite wet below.

“Uhh, Harry” she groaned.

Harry scooped up a good amount of snow and shoved it into her pussy. This made the blond gasp loudly as the cool tingle invaded her inner sanctum. She moaned as Harry pumped his middle and ring finger in and out of her with his palm rubbing her clit. The snow melting inside her at a slow pace unlike real snow, which extended the cool tingle she was feeling and made her even more aroused.

“HARRY!” Lavender cried as she climaxed.

Harry's hand was flooded with Lavender’s juices as they dripped down onto the snowy ground. Lavender was breathing hard, never had she come so hard. Harry grabbed some more snow with his other hand and brought his juice slicked hand up. He combined both on Lavender’s chest and devoured the concoction with his mouth.

Lavender wiggled and moaned as she felt. This was so much, too much it seemed.

“Oh Harry” she gasped as she held Harry's head to her chest.

When finished Harry pulled up and licked his lips.

“Mmm, my new sno-cone flavor” he said.

Lavender was panting hard, her body completely flushed with a layer of sweat coating her.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet” Harry said.

Lavender groaned. This was going to be the death of her for sure. Yes, she had stated this many times before every time she and Harry had sex since Harry was insatiable really. He knew just how to please you and did it til your mind was beyond blown. There were times she had to halt Harry for a couple minutes so she could catch her breath.

Harry waited patiently as Lavender recovered. His hands were gently caressing her in a very sensual way that kept her engine revved up so to speak. He then saw the a flash in her crystal blue eyes and knew that as a signal for him to continue. After being together for a while they knew each other non-verbal signs and cues.

Harry got on top of Lavender and slowly inserted his hard cock inside Lavender. He plunged in deeper and deeper going slow. Lavender could feel Harry's cock stretch and fill her and she relished the feeling completely. No other wizard before Harry filled her in this way. Harry completed her mind, body and soul.

Once fully inside Lavender Harry paused for a few moments then began to saw in and out of her starting off slow. Lavender let a moan leak from her lips as she opened her eyes to see the love Harry was conveying in his eyes to her. Lavender did the same and they kissed.

Harry's pumping gradually increased and Lavender raised one of her legs to lock Harry in. This also served to drive Harry deeper inside her. This deeper the better.

“Ugh, Harry, fuck me” Lavender groaned.

“Always love, always” Harry grunted.

They kept going til Lavender threw a curve ball. She used all her strength and weight to roll them so she was on top of Harry. She then began to ride him. Harry was surprised by this move since it caught him off guard. Lavender smirked since it wasn’t every day that you could get Harry caught off guard. No one in the school could prank him and many students have tried, and all have failed. Harry actually had a special extra credit in his class if any student or students could successfully attack him they’d get an instant passing grade for the rest of the year. Many have tried, none have succeed.

“You’re a crafty vixen” Harry commented.

“I got to stay on my toes with you Harry” Lavender said.

Harry grinned and let his hands roam up Lavender’s body. Touching and caressing her as she rode him. Lavender groaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. Harry gathered more snow to help heighten the erotic experience.

“Harry, shit, you’re going to make me come” Lavender hissed.

“Well this is your fantasy, so you get most of the pleasure” Harry said.

“Yes, but I want you to have some too. I don’t want to be greedy” Lavender said as she bucked her hips.

So with that she flexed her muscles within her quim to give Harry what she thought he deserved.

“Shit” Harry groaned as he felt his cock being milked.

Lavender smirked.

Their battle raged til they both came ending in a draw, but a draw where both sides were satisfied. Lavender collapsed on top of Harry breathing hard and Harry hugged her close.

“Rest for a while, we got plenty more” Harry murmured into Lavender’s ear.

Lavender shivered. She couldn’t wait. Her eyes scanned and found a big four poster bed made of ice and then chairs and a couch made of snow. Yes, there was much more to do.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
